innocence in its purest form
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: Scorpius, as much as he hates to admit it, is a sucker for naivety. -For Mad-


**So, I couldn't finish the MadLysander fic I originally had planned for Mad's birthday, so I threw this together instead. It's not brilliant, but still. Happy Birthday Mad!**

* * *

><p>The funny thing about him is that no matter how messed up and cold he appears on the outside, he's always been a sucker for innocence and naivety. Oh yes, sometimes he gives off the impression that he'd rather date those people who can smirk at him and give him a run for his sarcastic money, but really, the fact of the matter is, Scorpius Malfoy is a softie when it comes to little innocent lambs.<p>

* * *

><p>So when a strange girl <em>(even though she's a ginger, he's pretty sure she's not a Weasley) <em>appears in his bed, asleep and curled up in a little ball, he does not scream or hex her or any of the options he'd do if one of the… less innocent girls in the school appeared. Instead, he gently shakes her awake. "Mmm, Beck, let me sleep," she says in a scarily high-pitched voice. He blinks, feeling oddly disappointed. Was she sleeping in some guy named Beck's bed before she came?

On that note, how did she even come to his bed? He blushed a bit, wondering if it was another one of Dominique's crazy plans to set him up with someone. "This isn't Beck," he tells her in his coldest tone, because even if she's _sortofpretty_, he refuses to even try to be nice. That's just not how he is.

Groaning, she stretches her arms out and yawns. "Who is it then?" she asks sleepily. "Andre?" He shakes his head before realizing that she can't see him in the darkness of his room.

"No, this is Scorpius," he tells her, vaguely wondering if she often wakes up in other guys' beds, or if she's just some sort of cheater and dating two guys at once. Either way, his image of innocence created by the peaceful smile on her face as she slept before is shattered.

"Scorpius?" she asks, sitting up too and blinking. "Who are you?" she says with a friendly smile, sticking out her hand to shake.

Bewildered, he returns it. "You really don't know me?" he asks with a smirk. "I do go to Hogwarts, you know, even if I'm in the dungeons most of the time."

Her jaw drops. "Hogwarts? You go to _Hogwarts?_" He swears, realizing that for all he knows, this girl is a Muggle, and she has no idea what he's on about and for some strange reason he doesn't want her to think he's crazy _(which isn't a good sign, because he's still confused about Rose, and he shouldn't be thinking in this way about some other girl)._ "Don't swear!" she squeaks. "Jade swears a lot, and I don't really like it much," she tells him stubbornly.

"Um, okay," he says, because really, there's not much else to say in response to this girl.

"So where are we anyway?" she asks, looking around confusedly.

"We're in my bed," he says with a smirk, and starts to realize the connotations of their situation. He could… no. Because as snarky and mean as he is, Scorpius Malfoy is a gentleman, and he wouldn't take advantage of the innocent, small girl in front of him, who somehow still has a smile on her face.

"Why?" she asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know- you just appeared here. Do you have any idea why you'd be here?" He raises an eyebrow- it's possible that she has some sort of ultimate purpose being there, and that somehow she's going to change someone's life or something.

But apparently not, because she just grins and says, "Maybe the unicorns brought me!"

He rolls his eyes and lays back down. "Maybe," he says sarcastically. "I wasn't aware that unicorns had the ability to bring girls into my bed, but if that's what they want, I'm not going to complain." He shoots a grin at her, hoping he'll understand his joke.

She giggles and he almost groans out loud. "That's funny," she says. "I think Beck said that once, and Jade hit him. I don't know why- it's nice to have friends come over to your house!"

He groans and lays back down. "I suppose," he mumbles. "I'm going back to sleep, I can't deal with your logic right now, it makes no sense." He pulls the covers back up to his chest and ignores her shout of "Hey!" and the feeling of her whacking him with a pillow. Maybe she'll be gone by morning.

* * *

><p>He wakes up the next morning, and as he looks around his (empty) room, he can almost forget the events of 3 in the morning.<p>

He doesn't want to.

But the girl isn't lying asleep next to him any more, and he feels a bitter twinge in his stomach as he rolls over to grab his shirt from the dresser next to him. Was it just some weird sort of dream? He doesn't really want it to be, because as annoyingly naive as the bright, cupcake colored girl was, he liked her, and he really doesn't want her to be gone.

He groans out loud, because Molly's told him countless times how _stupid _and _cliche _the whole RomeoandJuliet love-at-first-sight thing is, and it figures that it would happen to him.

He pulls on a shirt and wanders down the stairs to the kitchen of the Malfoy Manor, deciding to get himself some breakfast. He nearly trips over the threshold, and matters aren't made much better when he practically wets himself in shock. Because the girl from last night is standing in the kitchen by the oven, arguing with Wizzy the family house elf. "Oh, there you are, Scorpius!" she says cheerfully. "Your house elf won't let me cook!"

"She does that," he says with a sigh, still in shock over the fact that _she's real _and _she's standing in his kitchen_. Suddenly, a thought occurs to him. "Wait, how do you know what House Elves are? I thought you were a muggle..."

She giggles. "I read the Harry Potter series when I was younger, duh." He frowns, because really? A book series on Harry Potter? His father would have a fit if he heard about that- he already thinks it's bad enough that there's _one_ autobiography on him, let alone a series of them. "So are you a wizard then?" she asks, leaning down slightly to scratch Wizzy between the ears.

He ignores the pleased noises Wizzy makes _(because really, it's already awkward enough that she appeared in his _bed, _now for his house elf to make those sort of noises is just plain distracting)_ and leans against the counter top. "Yeah," he says. A thought occurs to him and he pulls out his wand. "Would you like to see a spell?" he asks, getting the feeling that she's the kind of muggle that would love to see magic.

She nods excitedly and claps. He casts a simple _Wingardium Leviosa _on a glass and as it levitates, she giggles. "That's really cool. Do you want to hear me sing?" He nods, not really sure what else to say. He's never really liked music _(what's the point of saying something while moving your voice around, if you can just say it?)_, but he doesn't want to hurt her.

She opens her mouth to sing, and he changes his mind. Because this girl is _reallyandtruly_ talented, and if the only definition of what she's doing is moving her voice around while saying pretty words, then he's a Gryffindor. She finishes and does a small curtsy, and it strikes him how _young_ she seems, but how old she actually is. "That was..." he starts, not really sure what adjective he's supposed to use. Amazing? Brilliant? Inspiring? Nothing really seems to encompass all that her voice made him feel, so he's not really sure what to do.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks indignantly, with her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the image of her in front of him, hands on hips, an irresistible pout on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes is just too much for him to handle. He crosses the room in only a few strides, puts his hands on her cheeks and crashes his mouth to hers. He's surprised when she kisses him back, because really, he kind of expected to be rejected. It's not often that a pretty girl actually _responds_ to his advances. "That," he whispers after they're done.

She giggles and flips her hair. "Well thank you," she says cheerfully."

* * *

><p>So yes, Scorpius Malfoy is a bit of a sucker for innocence and naivety. But when it gets him wonderful, talented, happy girls like her, he can't really complain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>


End file.
